


Um dia, um conto de fadas

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Castles, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Então vamos viver sozinhos, tu e eu. Numa linda casa. Mas não, num castelo! Sim, tenho decidido, vai ser um castelo enorme, e eu vou ter muitas boas roupas, e uns cavalos e um jardim enorme e...”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Um dia, um conto de fadas

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Um dia, um conto de fadas**

“Dai-chan!”

Kei acabava de chegar ao jardim de infância, e aproximou-se ao maior com marcha acelerada, mesmo se um pouco insegura.

“Vai devagar, Kei-chan, sabes-o que se cais magoas-te, como a última vez.” disse-lhe Daiki, quase cansado, a lembrar bem uma a uma todas as vezes quando Inoo tinha caído no chão para ter corrido

demasiado depressa.

“Dai-chan, falei com a minha mãe, e ela disse que está bem!” exclamou a criança, sem preocupar-se minimamente do que acabava de dizer Arioka.

“O que está bem?” perguntou, a esbugalhar, enquanto Kei sentava-se na cadeira ao lado da sua e começava a fazer balançar as pernas.

“Que venhas viver comigo!” respondeu a criança, a olha-lo contento.

Daiki caiu na gargalhada, a estender a mão para ele e a brincar-lhe o cabelo.

“Kei-chan, não posso vir viver contigo! Eu também tenho a minha mãe, não posso deixa-la sozinha. E mesmo assim, a tua mãe tem que cuidar de ti e da tua irmã. Não pode cuidar de mim também!” explicou-lhe com calma, enquanto Kei franzia o rosto.

“Então vamos viver sozinhos, tu e eu. Numa linda casa. Mas não, num castelo! Sim, tenho decidido, vai ser um castelo enorme, e eu vou ter muitas boas roupas, e uns cavalos e um jardim enorme e...”

A criança foi interrompida pelo ataque de riso de Daiki.

“Kei!” exclamou, assim que calmou-se. “Não podemos viver num castelo, e nem sequer numa casa sozinhos. Onde tomarias um castelo?” perguntou-lhe, a continuar a rir.

Kei mordeu-se um lábio, a abrir os olhos com ar esperançoso.

“Da pessoa quem vende os castelos, não?” perguntou, ainda a balançar os pés. “Eu tenho os 500 yenes que deu-me a minha mãe hoje de manhã para comprar doces quando voltava do jardim, mas posso também renunciar e comprar um castelo para nós os dois.” murmurou, a continuar a olhar Daiki, a esperar ansiosamente uma resposta.

“Fazemos assim, Kei.” disse-lhe o maior, a aproximar-se dele com ar conspirador. “Hoje vais usar o dinheiro que deu-te a tua mãe para comprar os doces. E eu prometo que quando vamos estar adultos, vamos viver juntos.”

“Num castelo?” perguntou Kei, emocionado.

Arioka riu outra vez, a acenar vigorosamente com a cabeça.

“Claro, Kei. Quando vamos crescer, vou levar-te a viver num castelo.”


End file.
